When All Else Fails There Is Always Plan C
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: #5 in the 'If Things Had Been Different' universe - The Autobots would do anything in their power to protect and care for Sam but what will they do when they face an enemy they can't not fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When All Else Fails There Is Always Plan C

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** none… yet

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category(s):** Transformers Movie 2007

**Summary:** #5 in the 'If Things Had Been Different' universe - The Autobots would do anything in their power to protect and care for Sam but what will they do when they face an enemy they can't not fight.

**Disclaimer:** A huge black robot a walked onto the stage. "For those of you who don't know me I am Ironhide, the Autobot weapon specialist. Since I am not in this fic this time since I am with Ratchet getting the upgrade needs so that I can play with Annabelle, it was decided that I would give the disclaimer. The person who wrote this fic does not own the Transformers universe nor does she make any money from her writing. And if you decide to sue her I'll have to introduce you to my cannons."

**Bad Author Notes:** Sorry this took so long to complete this fic but while writing a nightmare someone is having is easy, writing a scene in which you watch someone have a nightmare is hard to do.

* * *

The sounds of night drifted through the open bedroom window but they were not a source of comfort to the young man who lay in the bed. His head rocked back and forth as the moonlight fell on his sweat soaked hair.

"No," he moaned as his head rocked back and forth in his sleep. "Leave him alone."

His breathing quickened as he faced the monsters in his dreams. "No. Stop it! You're hurting. Get away from him!"

The young man twisted in his bed, the bedding wrapping around his body holding him in place as he fought against the monsters in his dreams.

"You can't… No. Stop!" Sam suddenly sat straight up in bed his eyes wide with fear as he panted for breath.

As the nightmare lost it's hold on him, Sam flopped back onto his bed his forearm covering his eyes. "Just a dream," he mumbled to himself as he uncovered his eyes.

With a sigh Sam rolled over at looked at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand that seemed to glare back at him while displaying the time 2:14.

With a groan Sam allowed his face fall into the pillow. "I hate my life," he mumbled into the pillow before heaving himself upright. Stumbling out of bed, Sam grabbed his clothes he had dropped on the floor the night before and put them back on.

Opening the bedroom door a crack, Sam listened silently for noise from the master bedroom that Captain Lennox and Sarah shared with their baby. Hearing only the soft snores that Will always denied making coming from their room, Sam slipped out of his room and silently walked past the bedroom door and down the stairs.

Slipping into the den and around the couch, Sam plopped down on it and grabbed the remote. With a glance to the door, Sam hit the power button and the volume control in quick succession. Once the sound was set so that only Sam would hear it, he settled back and started to flip through the channels.

~*~

As the birds sung their greeting to the morning a yawning Sarah Lennox made her way down the stairs.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Sarah cocked her head to the side as she listened to the faint sound of someone talking.

"Jazz," she sighed in frustration as she followed the sound into the den fully expecting to find Autobot's hologram once again watching TV while flipping through the channels.

More than once Sarah had walked into the den to find Jazz watching TV the 'human way.' Jazz had even helped Will rearrange the den so that the back of the couch now faced the doorway in order to obtain optimal viewing pleasure. Both of the _males_ had claimed that the light through the windows was distraction and this layout minimized it.

But instead of seeing the back of Jazz's head as he watched TV, Sarah found an empty room with the TV showing some early morning children's educational program.

With furrowed brow Sarah glanced over at the closed front door and then towards the upstairs. "Men," she said in frustration and a wearily sighed as she walked over to the back of the couch in order to search for the remote that one of her 'boys' had undoubtedly lost between the cushions.

As she started to lean over the back of the couch she stopped dead in her tracks.

Lying on the couch, fast asleep was Sam. His head was wedged between the throw pillow and the back cushions of the couch. His left leg was hanging over the side of the couch.

A fond smile graced Sarah's lips as she looked down at the sleeping young man. With a shake of her head she grabbed the afghan from the back of one of the chairs and covered Sam with it.

"Five more minutes, mom," Sam mumbled sleepily as he curled up on the couch.

With a soft chuckle Sarah adjusted the blanket once more before leaving Sam to sleep.

~*~

"There she is," Will said in a singsong voice as he gently bounced his baby girl in his arms. "There's mommy."

Sarah looked from where she was dipping the thick slices of bread into the egg mixture. "Morning sleepy heads. I was wondering when you two would get up," she said as she placed the dripping bread into the hot skillet. "I was starting to think I would have to wake you for breakfast."

"Well our little Princess decided that daddy need to sleep in," Will said as he placed Annabelle in her highchair and strapped her in. "Woke up to find her watching me from her crib."

"Hmmm," Sarah said as she flipped the French toast, "that reminds me we need to lower her mattress. She's starting to try to climb out of the crib."

"Hands up," Lennox said to Annabelle who replied by raising her hands so he could attach the tray to the high-seat. "OK. I'll see about doing that today. Probably get Sam to help me."

"Speaking of Sam," Sarah said as she slipped the French toast from the skillet and onto a plate. "Guess who's asleep on the couch?"

Will involuntarily looked towards the doorway. "Nightmare?"

With a sad sigh, Sarah replied, "That would be my guess," as she sliced up section of French toast onto a small child's plate. "I thought you were going to talk to him about it."

Lennox's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I did," he said as he ran his hand roughly through his hair, "but it's not an easy subject to talk about. It's not like you can go up to him and say 'Hey Sam I notice you're having some problems sleeping. Do you want to talk about it?'"

"Of course you can," Sarah comment with a snort as she handed the child's plate to her husband.

Will shook his head as he took the plate and placed it on the high-chair tray. Annabelle immediately dove into it, grabbing pieces in both hands.

"It's not that easy. Guys just… we can't just open up like that," Will tried to explain.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and gave her husband _The Look_.

"I had the perfect plan to help Sam but you vetoed it," Lennox stated in his defense.

"I really don't see how getting Sam a lap dance while getting him drunk will help," Sarah commented.

"It always worked for me," Lennox mumbled to himself as he saved Annabelle's breakfast plate from crashing to the floor.

"Oh it did. Did it?"

Lennox froze in mid action. His face bore the same expression he wore when he faced down the Decepticon Blackout. "That was before I meet this Goddess," Lennox said quickly, turning around to face his wife, "Once I meet her any thoughts of another woman vanished like mist in the sun." Will slowly approached his wife and gently took her hand in his. "The touch of her hand in mine was like something that no drug or drink could ever compete with."

Stepping closer Will leaned forward so that his lips where just a breath away from Sarah's. "And her kiss saved my soul." And with that Lennox kissed his Goddess with all the passion and love he felt for her.

Annabelle's happy squeal interrupted the couple before things moved into action better done upstairs behind closed doors instead of in front of innocent eyes.

"Wow," Sarah breathed breathlessly as the kiss ended.

Lennox rubbed his nose against her's and quietly said, "I think our little Princess wants us to join her for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Sarah said in a daze.

Will nodded his head. "Food."

"Food." Sarah turned back to the stove, a dazed look still on her face.

Will turned towards his baby girl with a smug expression on his face. "Is that good?" Lennox asked Annabelle as the little girl shoved the food and her fingers into her mouth. "Is Mummy a good cook?"

Annabelle nodded her head as she showed her father her empty and very messy hands.

Lennox's grin seemed to split his face as he stared at his little girl with pure joy.

"I think that means yes," Sarah said as she set a serving dish full of French toast down on the table and then sat down herself.

"I think you're right," Lennox said as he served himself while keeping one eye on his daughter as she grabbed more food from her plate.

The couple busied themselves with their meal and as Lennox was taking a drink from his glass of milk Sarah asked, "So when did you get drunk and have a lap dance?"

Will coughed into his drink as Sarah serenely continued eating her breakfast. Wiping his mouth with his napkin, Lennox gave his wife a look that promised revenge. In reply, Sarah raised a single eyebrow as if to say 'Well?'

With a sigh, Will set his napkin down on the table and pushed his plate away. Placing his elbows on the take and resting his chin on his clasped hand, he started to explain. "It was back when I was a Second Lieutenant. While I wasn't fresh out of Officer Training, I was still fairly green. One day my platoon was on maneuvers when it became one big cluster…" Lennox glanced over at his daughter, "when everything went wrong."

Lennox sat silently for a moment as he remembered that day. "One of my men lost his left leg, 3 men ended up in emergency surgery. The doc told me they had lost one guy a couple times but were able to bring him back." Will's hands dropped to the table and unconsciously grasped his fork and started to play with his food. "The brass gave me a commendation for my actions."

"I was a mess. I was questioning everything I had done that day, trying to figure out what was I had done wrong. My men depended on me and I had thought…" Dropping his fork on his plate, Lennox ran his hand through his hair. "Sullivan, my platoon Sgt.… one night he dragged my sorry ass out to a bar and got me drunk off my ass; talked to me about what happened. Then he dragged me to this dive and paid for the lap dance."

Picking up his fork again, Lennox stabbed his French toast with it. "It was later that Sarge explain it to me. You got the soldier drunk so he could let it out, get everything out and if they cried well you could blame it on the drink. Buy them a lap dance or a lady for the night to remind them that they're alive. After that it's back to being a soldier."

It was now Sarah's turn to play with her food as she thought about what her husband had just told her. "Will…"

"I only did it a couple times," Will interrupted whatever Sarah was about to say, "when I needed it. Never slept with anyone… for money. I always thought it cheapened it." Will looked up at Sarah. "And I meant what I said. After I met you I never did it again. I mean I drank from time to time but…"

Sarah reached out and grasped Will's hand. "I love you," she said with such warmth and passion that anyone who walked in the room could feel it.

Lennox grasped her hand and raised it up so he could kiss the back of it. "Have I ever told you that you were the best thing to ever happen to me?"

Sarah's smile seemed to be trying to rival the sun for brilliance. "A couple of times."

"Then I haven't told you that enough," Will said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

And once again Annabelle's well-timed squeal interrupted the couple as their daughter pounded her empty plate against the high-chair tray.

As one the couple turned to look at their little noise-maker. "I think someone wants seconds," Lennox declared.

Sarah shook her head. "I declare she got her stomach from you," she said as she stood up and went to get some more food from the kitchen.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Will commented to the retreating form.

As Annabelle attacked her second breakfast, Sarah sat silently watching her daughter eat. "Halloween is too far away," she declared in an absent minded way.

Will looked at his wife in confusion. "Too far away for what?"

Sarah looked down at her plate. "I was thinking of your suggestion. If it was Halloween we could do it. We could say that Sam was in costume, maybe some type of Borg or something."

Lennox chewed and swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "Could claim it was a costume party. Maybe a bachelor party for a Trekkie?"

"But then we would have to include more people," Sarah replied with a furrowed brow.

With a shrug of his shoulder, Will replied, "It would just be my men. Sam's okay around them."

Sarah sighed. "That's something else we need to work on. Sam shouldn't be so… skittish around people."

Will shook his head with a soft chuckle. "One battle at a time, my Lady. Nightmares first then we'll deal with his skittishness."

Sarah was carrying the breakfast plates back tot he kitchen while Will dealt with the sticky mess that was their baby girl when Sarah stopped suddenly.

"Will?" she said as she turned back to her husband.

"Yeah?" Will replied as he tried to avoid Annabelle's sticky grasp while trying to clean her off.

"Can Sam drink alcohol?" Sarah asked with furrowed brow.

"No not legally. He won't be 21 for a couple more years," Lennox said as he wiped Annabelle's face off. "You know that."

"No not that. I mean **can** he drink it?" Sarah replied. "Sam's not exactly human anymore so can he drink it?"

Will looked up at his wife suddenly while keeping one hand on his daughter so she would not try to escape face first from her highchair. "Damn."

Sarah shoulders slumped. "What about a psychologist? Maybe someone from the base? I'm sure they're trained to deal with this type of thing."

"The people who would be the best at it don't have the clearance," Lennox explained with a shake of his head, "and those with the clearance couldn't handle it."

"Then they need to get clearance for someone who can handle it," Sarah demanded.

Picking up Annabelle, Will walked over to his wife and have her a one armed hug. "I know hon," he said as he gave her a kiss on the head, "but it's not my decision. The higher ups are the ones call the shots."

"Then why aren't they doing it? Why ain't they getting clearance for some one who could handle it?" Sarah demand as she struggled out of Will's grasp.

Lennox couldn't met his wife's eyes as she demanded an answer. "Because for all that Sam did he's still not a soldier. Hell, there are some who question if he's human."

Sarah's eyes widened at Will's words. "But why?"

Once again Lennox shook his head. "I don't know. Some days I don't know why anyone does anything."

"What are we going to do?"

"Move on to plan C, of course, " Lennox replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** When All Else Fails There Is Always Plan C

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** none… yet

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category(s):** Transformers Movie 2007

**Summary:** #5 in the 'If Things Had Been Different' universe - The Autobots would do anything in their power to protect and care for Sam but what will they do when they face an enemy they can't not fight.

**Disclaimer:** A huge black robot a walked onto the stage. "For those of you who don't know me I am Ironhide, the Autobot weapon specialist. Since I am not in this fic this time since I am with Ratchet getting the upgrade needs so that I can play with Annabelle, it was decided that I would give the disclaimer. The person who wrote this fic does not own the Transformers universe nor does she make any money from her writing. And if you decide to sue her I'll have to introduce you to my cannons."

**Bad Author Notes:** Sorry this took so long to complete this fic but while writing a nightmare someone is having is easy, writing a scene in which you watch someone have a nightmare is hard to do.

* * *

Captain Lennox found Bumblebee sitting in a small grove of trees at the edge of his property. Bumblebee's optics were dimmed as he appeared to be staring off across the landscape.

Walking up to the Autobot scout, Lennox called out, "Been looking for you, Bee. What are you doing way out here?"

Bumblebee's eyes brightened as he turned and looked down at the human before him. "I was surfing the web," he stated.

"I thought so," Lennox said as he plopped down beneath a tree. "I've noticed that your eyes seem to dim when you guys are talking to each other through whatever you use or you're surfing the web."

Bee cocked his head to the side.

"So what were you looking up or were you just surfing?" Will asked.

"Where is Sam?" Bee asked ignoring Lennox question as he looked over at the house were Jazz's hologram could be seen playing with Annabelle.

Lennox shrugged his shoulders. "Probably laying down, knowing Sarah. He hasn't been sleeping very well."

Bee's 'wings' drooped as he turned his attention solely on the house.

Will picked a long blade of grass from beneath the tree, and putting the end in his mouth he started to chew on it. "So did you discover anything interesting on the net?"

"Oneirophobia is the fear of dreams and Oneirogmophobia is the fear of wet dreams," Bumblebee shared. "How can a dream be wet? It was my understanding that dream were images, thoughts and feelings human experience while sleeping."

Lennox eyes widen, his mouth open slightly as the blade of grass that had been in it drifted into his lap.

"Umm…" Will sputtered as he stared up at the giant alien robot. "Do you remember what Sam told Optimus when he asked what every guy's ultimate dream was?"

Bee nodded his head. "He said he would tell Prime when he was older."

"Right," Will said with a quick nod of his head. "Same thing applies."

"But I'm older than you," Bumblebee stated in confusion. "So why can't you explain it to me? Does it have to deal with human mating rituals?"

"How long have you been on Earth?" Lennox interrupted before Bee could say anything more. "Five. Six years?"

"I arrived on Earth on September 4, 2003," Bee replied.

"So in September you'll have been on Earth 4 years," Will stated.

"Yes," Bee replied drawing out the word as he tried to figure out why Captain Lennox was asking.

"So in human terms you're only a 4 yr. old and therefore much too young for me to explain the Birds and the Bees too," Lennox said

Bumblebee's 'wings' fluttered madly as he stared down at the smug human. "That makes no sense at all!"

"Of course it does," Will replied with a huge grin. "It means I don't have to answer any of your questions about that stuff for at least another 8 years or so."

Bumblebee cross his arms and appeared to pout. "You know I can look it up on the net."

"Yeap and probably get more confused than 7 ways till Sunday," Lennox replied. "Hey at the very worst you could ask Epps."

Bumblebee made a sound that sounded very similar to a human sigh. "I already have when I asked him about every guy's ultimate dream was and he told me to ask Mulderrig, who told me to ask Shehan, who in turn told me to ask one of the other soldiers until the last one told me to ask you."

Lennox shrugged his shoulders. "That sounds about right," he said as he stuck the blade of grass back into his mouth.

Bee stared at Lennox for a moment before making a noise that sounded similar to the way women says 'Men!' when they're that their wits ends.

"So where you looking up dream or fears in particular?" Will asked.

Bee shrugged his shoulders. "I was attempting to learn more about humans."

Lennox made some noise to indicate he was interested and Bee should continue.

Once again Bumblebee 'sighed'. "Humans are confusing. As a species you can not agree upon what a dream is, nor how many different types of dreams a human can have."

Lennox snorted. "That's easy. There are 4 types," he declared as he started to count out the types of dreams. "You have dreams, wet dreams, nightmares and then prophetic dreams."

Whining in frustration, Bee states, "But the internet says there are 5 to 7 different types. And some of the sites don't include prophetic dreams!"

"That's because you've been look up sites run by shrinks but in all honesty some New Age's sites are just as bad," Will commented.

By this point if the Autobot scout had had hair he would've been ripping it out. "I only want to learn how to help Sam," he whined.

"Ahhh the very thing Sarah and I were discussion this very morning," Captain Lennox declared.

"You were?"

"Yeap," Lennox replied simply.

"Do you know why he's having nightmares? He didn't have them when we were at the base," Bee asked.

Lennox pulled the blade of grass from his mouth and twirled it between his fingers as a sad look came to his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah think I do," Lennox replied.

Bumblebee waited patiently for the Captain to continue but after a few minutes of silence he finally gave in and asked, "Then what is the reason?"

Lennox looked over towards his home and sadly said, "He didn't feel safe."

Bee cocked his head to the side as he looked at the human. "Sam didn't feel safe at our base?"

"Pretty much. You've got to see it from Sam's point of view," Will tried to explain. "He went from being a B average student, who's biggest worry was trying to get the girl of his dreams to notice him to being what he is today… the Allspark. Image if you were in his place; you just lost everything. Your family, your friends even your identity… it's all gone. You're stuck depending on people that are almost complete strangers to you and the only person you feel you can depend on is avoiding you."

"I don't understand how that could cause his nightmares," Bee whined, "or why he didn't have nightmares until now."

"Well you have to understand that the human brain is a weird thing. I'm sure that you've found that the human mind uses dreams to clean house if you like. Dreams help a person review events that happened in their life and help them deal with it. But sometime when someone is under a lot of stress the mind can kind of put this process on hold until it's in a position where it can safely deal with it," Captain Lennox explained.

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment before saying, "So if Sam had felt safe at the base then we would have been dealing with the nightmares there?"

Lennox shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty much."

"So his nightmares are my fault," Bee seemed to almost curl up on himself. "If he had felt safe at the base then he won't be having nightmares now. His mind would have dealt with it earlier and he wouldn't have had nightmares."

Will groaned in frustration. "You're an idiot, you know that."

"What!" Bee sputtered.

"Look the events that lead up to what happened in Mission City would give anyone nightmares," Will explained. "I'm still having nightmares from what happened. It's just something that takes time to heal if it ever does and what happened at your base just delayed the start of it."

Bee made a sound that sounded like a human sigh. "I just don't understand humans."

"Hell I'm a human and I don't understand us," Lennox said with a laugh. "Look Bee all you need to do is be there for him. He'll heal on his own in time."

"So there is nothing I can do?" Bee asked.

A slightly disturbing smile appeared on Lennox's face. "Oh there is something you can do."

"What is it?" Bee asked.

"Sleep with him," Lennox replied his smile transforming into a huge grin.

The noise that came from Bumblebee was a mix of gears grinding on gear with a good case of 'What the Fuck' thrown in.

"I… I don't think that possible," Bee stuttered.

"Why not?" Will asked as the grin remained on his face.

"While my hologram is anatomically correct, I… I do not know if I can perform that particular function," Bee replied.

"What particular function is that?" Lennox asked as his eyes danced with mirth.

"Human copulation," Bee replied in an almost bashful way.

Will nodded his head. "Ohhhh. Sex. But I didn't ask you to fuck him I asked you to _**sleep**_ with him."

Bee whined pitiful as his 'wing's drooped. "But you said I need to sleep with him."

"Yeap sleep," Lennox replied. "As in climb into bed with him after he has a nightmare, hold him and sleep or in your case recharge next to him."

"Why?"

Will let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "When I was a little kid I would always crawl into my parents' bed whenever I had a nightmare or there was a thunderstorm," Will explained. "I knew they would protect me."

"How could your parents protect you from your nightmares and from a storm?"

Will shrug his shoulder, "They couldn't but they were there and because of that I knew I was safe. And that what Sam needs right now."

"So what do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** When All Else Fails There Is Always Plan C

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** none… yet

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category(s):** Transformers Movie 2007

**Summary:** #5 in the 'If Things Had Been Different' universe - The Autobots would do anything in their power to protect and care for Sam but what will they do when they face an enemy they can't not fight.

**Disclaimer:** A huge black robot a walked onto the stage. "For those of you who don't know me I am Ironhide, the Autobot weapon specialist. Since I am not in this fic this time since I am with Ratchet getting the upgrade needs so that I can play with Annabelle, it was decided that I would give the disclaimer. The person who wrote this fic does not own the Transformers universe nor does she make any money from her writing. And if you decide to sue her I'll have to introduce you to my cannons."

**Bad Author Notes:** Sorry this took so long to complete this fic but while writing a nightmare someone is having is easy, writing a scene in which you watch someone have a nightmare is hard to do.

* * *

"…not gonna get me! "…not gonna get me!" Sam panted in his sleep as if he was running either to someplace or away from someone.

Suddenly Sam seemed to freeze in place; he even held his breath.

Suddenly Sam stated in deadly calm as he replied to someone that existed in his nightmare, "I. Am. Never. Giving it to you."

And then as if a switch had be thrown Sam he sat straight up in his bed, his eyes wide with fear as the word "**No**!" escaped his lips.

His breath come out in short panicked pants as the nightmare released its hold on Sam.

"Fuck! Another damn dream," he said to himself as he ran a shaking hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

"Sam?" a voice said from near the doorway.

Turning towards the voice, Sam found a young man with dark hair and blond tips standing in front of the closed door.

Sam looked at the man in confusion before he realized who it was. "Bee?"

Bumblebee's hologram nodded his head as he walked over towards the bed. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," Sam said as he scooted towards the edge of the bed only to be stop as Bee sat down there.

"What was it about," Bee asked, his concern was evident in his voice and eyes.

"What was what about?" Sam asked as he looked down at his hands, avoiding Bee's eyes.

Bumblebee reached out and tipped Sam's head so he was forced to look at him. "The nightmare," Bee replied.

"Nightmare?" Sam replied as he moved his head so he was no longer looking at his guardian.

Bumblebee sigh. "Yeah nightmare. Like the other nightmares you've been having almost nightly for about a month," Bee replied. "The same nightmares that have to have you up most of the night watching TV until you fall back to sleep on the couch."

"Oh those nightmares," Sam replied as he plucked at a fuzz ball on the blanket as Bee waited patiently for him to continue. "They're mostly been about Mission City and when Sector Seven had captured you."

Bee nodded his head. "Captain Lennox said he was even having nightmares from what happened. He also said that the nightmares are something that will heal in time."

Sam snorted. "I know that Bee but that doesn't help right now." With a sigh Sam plopped back into bed. "Sometimes I dream about you when Sector Seven has you and when I get there they're take you appear like you were just a machine. You were still alive. You kept saying that everything was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Sam," Bee replied.

"But it is. If I hadn't posted those damn glasses on Ebay then the Decepticons would never have found me," Sam stated.

Bee shook his head. "They would have found you, Sam. Maybe not when they did but they **would** have found you; same as I did."

"Yeah but you would have found me first,"

Bee's hologram shrugged its shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not. None of that really matters. What matters is the here and now; not the what if and could have beens."

"Try telling that to my mind," Sam grumbled as he looked up at Bee from where he lay.

"I'm pretty sure your mind has to figure that out on it's own," Bumblebee replied, "or at least that's what Captain Lennox implied."

"It is," Sam sighed wearily. "It just doesn't help with the here and now."

Bumblebee looked down at Sam before his hologram shimmered for a moment only to reform into bare chested Bumblebee wearing only a pair of black boxers with yellow strips down the side.

Sitting up suddenly, Sam stared his guardian in confusion as Bee stood up and grabbed hold of the blankets on the bed.

"Bee?" Sam said as Bumblebee climbed into the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Going into recharging," Bee answered as he settled into the bed.

Sam opened his mouth. Closed. Opened. Closed. "But this is my bed!"

"Yeap," Bee said as he snuggled down under the blankets.

Sam sputtered for a moment for he was finally able to say again, "But this is my bed."

Bee simply smiled as he grabbed hold of Sam and dragged him down so that he was next to him. "Go to sleep, Sam," he said as he held the former human close to him, protectively.

"But it's my bed," Sam said softly as he allowed Bee's to hold him and protect him.

"I know," Bee chuckled as he closed his human like eyes.

Shortly afterwards Sam followed Bumblebee into the arms of Morpheus.


End file.
